Claroscuro
by Galatea Goldsmith
Summary: Bella y Edward tienen promesas por cumplir... pero lograran haserlo?.. o algo mas les tendra preparado el destino...pasen y lean R&R se los agradesere..XD
1. Prologo

CLAROSCURO

**CLAROSCURO**

_La madurez de una vida, como la madurez del día, no se revela en la hora incierta del atardecer, si no en el momento pleno, cenitela y vibrante del medio día, en que el sol párese detenerse a contemplar los frutos de su carrera antes de empezar un descenso que es al mismo tiempo un regreso, pero solo en algunas ocasiones la vida se detiene como un amanecer eterno…_

**PERFACIO**

**Edward POV**

-No¡¡- rugí al entrar en esa pequeña habitación maloliente - ¡Bella!- mi amada… estaba ¿muriendo?. Su cara de ángel estaba distorsionada por una mueca de dolor… apretaba sus hermosos ojos color chocolate con gran fuerza, y su boca producía gemidos de dolor.

¿Qué estaba pasando?- ¡Bella, despierta!,¡¿Qué pasa?! , ya estoy aquí. ¡Por favor despierta!-Sentía gran impotencia y desesperación, por no saber que pasaba.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado todo esto en tan poco tiempo?.

Mi Bella, mi querido y hermoso ángel se moría en mis brazos, mientras que mi familia luchaba contra los vulturis…. ¡Y todo por mi culpa¡


	2. La verdad

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia de crepúsculo… solo me pertenece esta pequeña continuación -

**Disclaimer: **_Ni los personajes ni la historia de crepúsculo me pertenecen… solo me pertenece esta pequeña continuación -_

_**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero mi computadora y toda la tecnología han estado en mi contra borrando todos los avances que tenia T-T me odian…**_

_Pero bueno aquí les traigo los causantes de que Bella se este muriendo...jo T-T_

_Espero que les guste…!! Aunque sea muy poco!! _

_**Claroscuro**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**LA VERDAD**_

_**Bella POV**_

Me encontraba en mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo… en los brazos de Edward… mi amor, mi prometido secreto…

-Bella- la voz melodiosa de Edward rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos- tenemos que decirle a Charlie…

Sentía que la sangre huía de mi rostro

-De… decirle…- mi preocupación crecía y crecía, decirle a mi padre que me casaba...- Huí no estoy muy segura de eso…

-Vamos no cero que sea tan malo, además sabes que no se puede negar.

-No lo conoces- lo dije de un suspiro, pero sabia que el me había escuchado- Es capas de encerrarme en mi cuarto a piedra y lodo, con candado y destruir la llave…

-Bella mi pequeña Bella- decía mientras me abrazaba y me besaba del cuello a la clavícula.

-Y tu no me conoces a mi-dijo en tono de burla- si hace eso tendrás que poner una nueva puerta- ante esto solo podía imaginarme a Edward tirando la puerta de mi cuarto de un solo golpe para rescatarme de mi padre protector.

Seguimos así por horas abrazados en nuestro prado…

Miraba a Edward, tan hermoso, tan el…

Sus ojos tenían un color caramelo intenso, en el fondo de ellos tenían un sentimiento extraño que nunca antes vi.… Era una combinación de muchas cosas: amor, tristeza, ternura, deseo, lujuria, y ¿hambre?...

No supe identificar muy bien pero no me importaba, yo lo amaba y el a mí y nos íbamos a casar – que horror me infundía esa palabra- Pero… que importa este es el hombre con quien quiero pasar toda la eternidad-Eternidad, en el sentido mas literal de la palabra- Edward debió notar por mis expresiones lo que me debatía mental mente ya que hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Tu… tu, no… ¿te quieres casar con migo?- si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo- ¿No me quieres?

No pude reaccionar.

Me limite a besarlo y abrazarlo con todo mi ser, el correspondió con un beso que me quito el aliento, mi pecho quemaba, pero no me importo, yo no iba a ser la que rompiera ese beso. Edward noto mis esfuerzos por aguantar y no desmayarme, ya que se separo pero contrario a lo que esperaba no actuó como siempre después de un beso demasiado largo para sus limites, en lugar de apartarse de todo mi cuerpo se dedico a besar mi cuello, y como no yo seguía sin respirar, así que cuando me di cuenta, de mi boca salio un involuntario jadeo por la falta de oxigeno y el contacto de los labios de Edward en mi piel.

En un movimiento casi imperceptible quede debajo de su marmóreo cuerpo, sus besos se hicieron cada vez mas insistentes, los brazos pétreos de Edward se movían suavemente por todo mi cuerpo, cada rose hacia que mi piel quemara debajo de mi ropa.

No podía pensar en nada mas que en el y en lo que podía suceder si seguíamos. Cuando se detuvo para besarme detrás de mí oído así dejarme un momento para poder respirar, pude pensar solo un porco más que hace unos momentos…

-Edward espera…- Se detuvo unos momentos para ver mi expresión pero solo pudo ver el deseo en mis ojos. Así que siguió, ahora empezó a desabotonar mi delgada blusa azul.

-¡Edward!- le grite al saber lo que estaba asiendo- detente, ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para hacer esto, espera- se detuvo es seco y se dejo caer a un lado de mi, los dos teníamos la respiración agitada, aunque sabia que el podía dejar de hacerlo en cualquier momento…

Su voz corto el silencio del bosque que se había formado…

-Lo… lo siento… no se lo que paso- me voltee hacia el apoyando mi cabeza en mi brazo izquierdo, su expresión era de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, sus ojos habían cambiado a un negro intenso, causado por el deseo y el hambre por mi sangre…

Estuvimos un buen rato así sin movernos, sin hablar, perdiéndonos en nuestros pensamientos…

Sin pensarlo extendí una de mis manos hacia su perfecto rostro que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados… acaricie sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos…Edward abrió los ojos fijándolos en mi rostro y como no iba a ser yo me quede embobada viéndolo…

Sin pensarlo pronuncie nueve palabras que después de darme cuenta de que las había dicho me arrepentí…

-Vamos es momento de decirle a Charlie la verdad.

_**Holas!! **_

_**Gracias por leer!!**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

**ERY MALFOY****  
****nAnIa LoKa****  
****Mari-Cullen****  
****cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari****  
****nonblondes**

_**¡¡Gracias me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir!!**_

_**¡¡A los que leen y no dejan R&R también muchas gracias!! **_

_**Opiniones, amenazas, felicitaciones, Tomatazos…**_

_**Lo que sea es bueno para darme ánimos para segur escribiendo…!!**_

_**Espero no tardarme tanto esta vez en actualizar pero mi computadora me odia I me la hace difícil...T-T**_

_**Pero bueno nos veremos pronto -**_

_**BYE….**_

**Galatea Goldsmith** -


End file.
